Les malheurs de Phoebus
by Heeboux
Summary: Sous ses apparences d'ange, Fleur-de-Lys cache des vraies griffes de lionne.


Elle était belle allongée ainsi dans le lit nuptial. Ses cheveux blonds comme l'or tombaient sur son visage d'ange. Les yeux clos, elle semblait paisible. Elle ressemblait à une rose qui vient d'éclore lors de la rosée du matin. Mais même la plus belle des roses est porteuse d'épines. Et Fleur-de-Lys était, de toutes les femmes qu'il eut connu, celle portant les épines les plus dangereuses. Derrière ce visage d'ange se cachait un démon. Ce sourire malicieux et enivrant était en réalité un pur artifice. La jeune femme cachait parfaitement son jeu. La fleur si polie, si belle et si naïve n'était qu'une carapace dissimulant une enfant capricieuse et arrogante. Rien ne pouvait la satisfaire. Elle en voulait toujours plus. Et malheureusement Phoebus comprit cela trop tard.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Fleur-de-Lys qui ouvrait en grand ses yeux pour les poser sur son époux. Qui vas-tu rejoindre cette fois-ci ? Une femme ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Est-elle jolie ? Ressemble-t-elle à ta zingara ?

La dernière phrase fit saigner une fois de plus le cœur de Phoebus. Préférant garder le silence, le séduisant Capitaine de la garde enfila sa chemise, ignorant totalement son épouse qui continuait de le fixer.

\- Tu es mon époux, tu me dois une explication ! Lança-t-elle. Nous nous sommes unis devant Dieu, dois-je te le rappeler ? Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la santé comme dans la maladie et...

\- Ne me rappelle pas mes vœux je te prie, j'étais présent et je les ai prononcé moi-même. Je sais encore ce que j'ai promis devant notre Seigneur !

\- Alors tu sais que tu dois me dire où tu vas, avec qui et ce que tu comptes faire.

\- Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à une femme !

\- Je ne suis pas qu'une femme comme tu dis ! Je suis TA femme ! Je suis madame de Châteaupers ! S'emporta la jeune femme alors qu'elle pointait de son index son alliance ornée de pierres plus précieuses les unes que les autres.

Phoebus soupira longuement. Comme de coutume, les réveils matinaux aux côtés de Fleur-de-Lys se transformaient en disputes. De nature jalouse, la jolie fleur s'emportait pour n'importe quel prétexte. Si Phoebus se faisait convoquer par Louis XI, roi de France, elle imaginait alors son époux dans le lit de madame de Lavilliers, une séduisante danseuse parisienne, ou flânant au Palais-Royal, haut lieu de prostitution.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ? C'est ça ? Tu as trouvé une jeune femme plus belle que moi ? Demanda Fleur-de-Lys alors que des sanglots glissaient sur ses joues rosées. Comment se nomme-t-elle ? Est-ce une demoiselle que je connais ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aimerai la rencontrer et...

Devant les larmes de celle qu'il aimait malgré tous ses nombreux défauts, Phoebus prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses puissantes mains pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres fines mais rouges comme la couleur de l'amour -ou était-ce plutôt la couleur du sang ?-.

\- Je peux te jurer sur ma vie que je n'aime que toi. Tu es ma femme, j'ai juré devant Dieu que je prendrais soin de toi, que je te ferai devenir mère. Et je respecterai mes engagements ma douce. Je n'ai qu'une parole et cette dernière vaut tout l'or du monde. Me crois-tu ?

Reniflant bruyamment, la jeune blonde hocha légèrement la tête en signe d'accord. Phoebus déposa alors un baiser sur le front de sa femme. La tempête était passée, il pouvait quitter le domicile conjugal sans risquer d'être retenu par Fleur-de-Lys qui, craignait d'être trompée, l'aurait accablé de reproches plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Lentement, il la recoucha parmi les draps de soie rose de leur lit.

\- Je serai rentré avant le coucher du soleil je te le promets ma douce. Le roi souhaite me voir pour une affaire urgente. En attendant, tu pourrais rendre visite à ma petite sœur ? Louise serait ravie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu sais elle te considère comme une vraie sœur et...

\- Je verrai mon amour. Je suis épuisée. Je pense passer encore quelques heures allongée dans notre lit à ressasser les souvenirs de notre merveilleuse nuit ! J'espère bientôt te donner un fils, Phoebus.

\- Nous faisons tout pour. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Laisse cette affaire à Dieu. Notre Seigneur décidera du moment où nous serons prêts à accueillir un enfant.

Phoebus mit un terme à la conversation. Un ultime baiser déposé sur les lèvres de son épouse et il quitta la demeure pour regagner le palais royal. Le voyage, d'environ une heure à cheval, fut l'occasion pour lui de se laisser aller à ses pensées. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, elles étaient dirigées vers Esmeralda, cette femme qu'il avait fait tuer pour le bon plaisir de Fleur-de-Lys. Son véritable amour. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois avant de se rendre compte que la jolie Fleur-de-Lys n'était en réalité qu'un amour de passade. Un amour de bienséance pour plaire à sa famille et aux nobles. Choisir Fleur-de-Lys c'était choisir de conserver la gloire de son nom et de gagner du prestige. Mais au plus profond de lui, Phoebus savait qu'il ne portait pas un véritable amour à la jeune femme. Comme elle, il pouvait avoir une carapace. Il savait jouer un rôle. Son titre de capitaine l'y obligeait. Quand le roi lui ordonnait de déloger les bohémiens du parvis de Notre Dame, il ne réalisait pas cette tâche avec plaisir. Bien au contraire. Phoebus demeurait un humain avec des sentiments comme tout le monde. La mort de Clopin, alors que lui et ses frères attaquaient la cathédrale, l'avait fortement marquée. Clopin était mort sous les coups de ses hommes qui avaient suivi ses ordres d'enfreindre le droit d'asile. Cette mort l'avait marquée mais celle d'Esmeralda fut pour lui un véritable choc, d'autant plus qu'il fut en partie celui qui condamna la jeune bohémienne. En effet, après l'attaqua ratée de Notre Dame et la mort de Clopin, Esmeralda fut arrêtée par ses hommes et livrée à Frollo. Le prêtre la condamna à mort pour acte de sorcellerie. Les yeux mouillés mais le menton levé fièrement, la bohémienne garda son regard fixé sur le Capitaine de la garde. Avant d'être menée à la place de Grève, elle lui murmura ces quelques mots qui restèrent gravés dans la mémoire de Phoebus : « _Nous nous retrouverons au Paradis, et là-bas nous serons ensemble et heureux mon amour_ ». Elle l'avait donc compris. Esmeralda avait compris qu'elle était son véritable amour. Elle avait compris qu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, c'était elle qu'il aimait véritablement. Frollo avait fini par regagner la cathédrale pour assister à l'exécution du haut des toits. Phoebus fut contraint d'y assister en personne. Aux côtés de Fleur-de-Lys, il avait alors regardé ses hommes faire monter la jeune bohémienne sur l'échafaud de bois avant de lui lier les mains dans le dos puis de lui passer la corde au cou. Esmeralda gardait son regard posé sur lui comme si la vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait allait rendre sa mort plus douce et rapide. Contre toute attente, ce fut Fleur-de-Lys qui donna l'ordre d'activer le levier pour que le sol se dérobe sous les pieds de la zingara et l'entraîne ainsi vers la mort. Phoebus tenta de rester impassible devant le regard de souffrance de son amour. Le corps d'Esmeralda se raidit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle comprit que la mort lui tendait les bras. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la bohémienne ne rende son dernier soupir. C'était terminé. Tout était fini pour Phoebus qui venait de tuer son amour. A ce moment précis, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même homme. Une partie de lui venait de mourir avec sa bohémienne. Fleur-de-Lys le comprit également quand elle tourna le visage vers son fiancé et qu'elle vit des larmes dans ses yeux.

Cette tragédie l'avait rapprochée de Quasimodo, le sonneur des cloches de Notre Dame. En découvrant que le bossu avait tué Frollo par amour pour la bohémienne, Phoebus avait tout fait pour qu'il ne soit pas condamner à la mort et que l'on pense que Frollo, par culpabilité ou folie, s'était jeté des toits de sa cathédrale. Ainsi, l'ancien Pape des Fous fut autorisé à rester entre les murs de Notre Dame et ce malgré la nomination d'un nouveau prêtre à la tête de la cathédrale. La mort d'Esmeralda avait donc rapproché les deux hommes jusqu'à créer une sorte de fraternité entre les deux. Phoebus rendait secrètement visite à Quasimodo avec qui il se remémorait la bohémienne. Ensemble, ils partageaient le bonheur connu aux côtés de la jeune femme aux yeux noirs mais aussi la tristesse ressentie au moment de sa mort. Phoebus pouvait être lui durant ses rares moments. Il n'était plus le Capitaine ni même le soldat mais uniquement l'homme au cœur brisé prisonnier d'un mariage malheureux avec une femme pour qui il ne ressentait pas de vrai amour.

Son rendez-vous avec Louis XI fini, le jeune homme se remit en route pour regagner son domicile où l'attendait sa tendre épouse. Le roi lui avait donné l'ordre de déloger les bohémiens installés place de Grève, là-même où Esmeralda avait péri. Cela devait avoir lieu dès demain. Cet ordre lui rappelait de nouveau son amour. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, le beau Phoebus se promit intérieurement de ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé. Il était hors de question que le sang coule de nouveau. Les bohémiens devaient être traités avec le respect dû aux hommes. La violence ne serait pas tolérée. De plus, Nicolas, le nouveau prêtre de Notre Dame, faisait du droit d'asile un principe des plus importants de la religion chrétienne. Notre Dame serait donc un lieu idéal d'hébergement pour ces bohémiens. Bien sûr, il leur serait impossible d'y rester plus que quelques semaines mais cela leur laissait le temps de trouver une solution durable. Du moins, Phoebus l'espérait.

A son retour au domicile conjugal, Phoebus trouva Fleur-de-Lys en plein essayage de nouvelles robes. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme avait dépensé tout son argent dans des morceaux de tissus qui se ressemblaient tous.

\- Comment me trouves-tu ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle se dandinait dans une robe de soie rose.

\- Banale, murmura le capitaine avant de se reprendre et de dire à haute voix à son épouse qu'elle resplendissait.

\- J'ai acheté cette robe à une femme sur la place du marché. Tu devras aller la voir cependant car il me manquait dix deniers pour payer cette robe. Toutefois quand j'ai dis que j'étais madame de Châteaupers, la bonne femme a accepté de me faire crédit. Tu as jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour aller payer les dix deniers me manquant.

\- Dix deniers ? Mais c'est énorme Fleur-de-Lys ! N'as-tu pas déjà une robe de soie rose ?

\- Mais celle-ci est spéciale ! La soie vient d'un pays lointain ce qui en fait une matière rare ! Tu ne comprends rien aux robes Phoebus ! Tu ne me comprends pas ! Lui reprocha-t-elle alors. De toute manière tu ne m'aimes pas, tu aimes ta zingara ! Comment s'appelait-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Esmeralda ! Ton cœur lui appartient mais j'ai gagné Phoebus ! Je l'ai faite tuer ! La gentille et innocente Fleur-de-Lys n'est pas si naïve que ça en réalité !

Phoebus voulut répliquer, lui hurler qu'elle n'était qu'une femme démoniaque mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il était incapable de parler d'Esmeralda avec Fleur-de-Lys. Cette dernière se plaisait toujours à raviver la blessure, voire même à poignarder de nouveau le cœur saignant de son époux. Elle aimait le torturer.

\- Ne parlons pas de cela. J'irai donner ces dix deniers à la marchande après-demain.

\- Pourquoi pas demain ? N'es-tu pas homme à honorer tes dettes au plus vite ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si et tu le sais mais je ne suis pas là demain. Le roi m'envoie délo... Le roi m'envoie en mission : je dois apporter un présent au duc de Plaignac. Sa demeure se situe à trois heures à cheval d'ici, je serai donc absent la journée entière.

\- Tu m'abandonnes une fois de plus, se plaignit Fleur-de-Lys alors qu'elle sanglotait une fois de plus.

\- Je ne t'abandonne pas mon amour mais je dois obéissance au roi et …

\- Ne me dois-tu pas obéissance à moi ? Ne suis-je pas la reine de ton cœur ? Minauda-t-elle dans l'espoir de garder son époux auprès d'elle.

\- Évidemment que si mon amour mais le roi détrône la reine de mon cœur... Je reviendrai avec un cadeau pour toi, cela te convient-il ? Marchanda Phoebus qui espérait gagner ainsi la paix.

\- Un chapeau mon amour ! Oh s'il te plaît, j'ai vu un magnifique chapeau à la boutique de madame Berrin. C'est un chapeau blanc avec des plumes. Je l'aime énormément !

\- Et bien je reviendrai avec ce chapeau, capitula Phoebus.

Fleur-de-Lys, heureuse de pouvoir avoir un nouvel accessoire qui lui permettrait de briller chez les nobles, sauta au coup de son époux. Phoebus sentit son cœur se gonfler à cet instant. Elle était, dans ces moments-là, adorable et il pouvait alors ressentir à son égard quelques sentiments d'amour mais ces derniers ne dépassaient jamais ceux ressentis pour Esmeralda. Et puis, Fleur-de-Lys avait tellement de mauvais côtés. C'était une enfant gâtée, née pour briller et dédaigner les autres.

\- Puis-je te montrer les chaussures que j'ai acheté ?

\- Ma mie je suis fatigué, j'aimerai regagner mon bureau pour trava...

\- Tu me rejettes une fois de plus ! Qu'ai-je fait pour avoir un mari tel que toi ?! Je méritais mieux que toi ! Je méritais un homme aimant et riche. Pas un vulgaire capitaine comme toi ! Je méritais un homme qui m'aime moi et pas cette bohémienne qu'il a fait pendre il y a de ça une année !

\- Ne parle pas d'Esmeralda ! S'emporta Phoebus pour la première fois depuis la mort de la jeune femme. Tu l'as tué ! Tu m'as fait croire qu'elle m'avait ensorcelée ! Qu'elle était une sorcière !

\- C'est ce qu'elle était ! Une vulgaire sorcière, une putain !

Phoebus ne supporta pas d'entendre ces insultes. Dans un excès de colère mêlée à de la tristesse, il plaqua Fleur-de-Lys contre un mur. Ses mains glissèrent dans le cou de son épouse qui émit alors un rictus d'amusement. Pour la première fois, elle voyait le véritable Phoebus. Celui qui souffrait secrètement depuis la mort de sa zingara.

\- Et bien ? Que vas-tu me faire ? M'étrangler? Tu n'oserais pas Phoebus. Tu ne frappes pas les femmes. Et puis quand bien même tu le ferais, je gagnerai une fois de plus. J'ai de quoi te faire pendre aux côtés de ton ami le bossu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le Capitaine qui ne comprenait pas.

\- C'est Quasimodo qui a tué Frollo et tu le sais comme moi. Tu le sais comme moi car tu as tout fait pour le protéger et éviter la mort à ton nouvel ami. Il était comme toi, fou de rage et de colère quand il a apprit qu'Esmeralda allait être pendue, alors il a poussé Frollo des toits de Notre Dame. Il a fait ce que tu n'as pas osé faire. Ce vulgaire sonneur de cloches est cent fois plus courageux que toi Phoebus, Capitaine de la garde royale ! Tu étais trop lâche pour faire quoique ce soit. La preuve est là : tu as accepté de tuer ton amour pour au final te marier avec moi, une femme pour qui tu ne ressens aucun sentiment. Tu as sacrifié ton bonheur contre la gloire. Tu as préservé ta réputation et ton nom.

Les mains du capitaine lâchèrent peu à peu le cou de la jeune homme qui riait à gorge déployée. Elle avait raison au fond. Il n'était qu'un minable, qu'un lâche. Il avait été incapable de sauver Esmeralda, de tuer Frollo et d'assumer au grand jour l'amour qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme tout cela car il rêvait de gloire et de prestige. Son sang de noble lui avait fait perdre toute dignité au final. Le visage du capitaine devint pâle et il se rattrapa à une chaise pour ne pas tomber. Fleur-de-Lys profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour prendre de nouveau la parole.

\- Je te propose un marché. Je garde tout cela pour moi. Je te jure de ne dire cela à personne. Je pourrai même parvenir à oublier ta culpabilité dans cette histoire. En échange je veux que tu me couvres d'or et de cadeaux. Promets de m'aimer comme tu le peux, de me donner des enfants et de me faire devenir une femme importante dans la société parisienne. Tu peux avoir des maîtresses, je me moque de cela.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Tu pourrais aller me dénoncer et te remarier avec un homme plus digne que moi comme tu dis si bien.

\- Personne ne voudrait de moi. Mon nom serait pour toujours tâché par ta complicité dans le meurtre de notre cher Frollo. Je ne veux pas être perçue comme la femme de celui qui a participé au meurtre d'un homme d'Eglise. En te proposant ce marché, je me garantis de l'argent et une place dans la société parisienne. Je reste madame de Châteaupers, épouse de Phoebus de Châteaupers, Capitaine de la garde royale de Paris.

\- Ainsi tu t'assures prestige, richesse et renommée ?

\- Que tu comprends vite mon amour ! Ironisa la belle fleur. Alors acceptes-tu ?

\- Tu es une femme diabolique. Je pensais que Frollo était Satan en personne mais je me trompais. Satan se tient actuellement en face de moi. Tu es une manipulatrice prête à tout pour te hisser en haut de la société. Mais sache quelque chose Fleur-de-Lys... L'argent et les titres ne font pas le bonheur.

\- Je me moque du bonheur ! J'ai échangé cela il y a bien longtemps contre l'argent et la noblesse ! Cracha-t-elle au visage de son épouse.

\- Mais j'accepte ton marché. Je te couvrirai d'or, je te ferai des enfants et te ferai devenir un des femmes les plus reconnus de Paris en échange de ton silence.

\- Parfait ! Scellons cet accord par un baiser mon amour !

La jeune femme sauta au coup de son mari pour l'embrasser. Phoebus répondit au baiser mais son esprit était occupé à penser à l'avenir. Il était ainsi condamné à vivre aux côtés d'une épouse tortionnaire qu'il n'aimait pas pour sauver sa vie mais avant tout pour sauver celle de Quasimodo. Ce sacrifice valait la peine car il permettait à son ami bossu de vivre. Il savait au fond de lui qu'Esmeralda, si elle était amenée à être dans la même position que lui, aurait accepté le marché rien que pour permettre à Quasimodo de vivre. La vie d'un homme aussi bon que Quasimodo valait bien une vie malheureuse. Il faisait ce sacrifice en l'honneur de la mémoire de son amour. La seule pensée d'Esmeralda rendrait ce calvaire plus doux.

 **Des années plus tard**

Les années passèrent. Fleur-de-Lys mit au monde trois enfants en six ans : Clémence, Letizia et Hugo. Clémence ressemblait comme deux gouttes à sa mère : blonde aux yeux bleus, elle était capable des mêmes caprices que Fleur-de-Lys. Cette dernière avait transmis à son aînée son sens de la manipulation. Letizia fut quant à elle l'enfant préféré de Phoebus. Brune aux yeux bleus, elle était l'exacte opposé de sa sœur. Douce, elle ne réclamait jamais rien et vivait avec le peu d'attention que lui accordait sa mère sans jamais en demander plus. Phoebus trouvait aux côtés de sa fille une certaine paix intérieure. Il lui présenta Quasimodo et fit de lui, en secret, le parrain de la jeune enfant. Cette dernière, pas du tout effrayée par l'apparence du bossu, trouva en lui un ami de jeu. Hugo fut le dernier de la fratrie. Il fut la fierté de sa mère qui ne cessait de se vanter d'avoir donné naissance à un enfant aussi beau. Malgré l'amour de sa mère, Hugo ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver tout un tas de défauts qui le fit s'éloigner d'elle et préférer la compagnie de Letizia et son père. Phoebus, heureux d'être père d'un petit garçon, s'attarda à lui offrir la meilleure des éducations militaires. Ainsi, Hugo pourrait prendre la succession de son père à la tête de la garde royale quand ce dernier viendrait à décéder. Ses enfants rendaient sa vie conjugale un peu plus facile à supporter. Bien sûr, il supportait les crises de Fleur-de-Lys mais il parvenait désormais à trouver un peu de repos auprès d'eux. Mais sa vie restait bien malheureuse.

Phoebus vit son ami bossu mourir peu de temps avant son anniversaire. Entouré par le père Nicolas, Phoebus et Letizia, Quasimodo rendit son dernier souffle au sein de Notre Dame après avoir contracté la grippe. Il avait soixante dix neuf ans. Il fut pleuré par la jeune Letizia qui perdait son parrain et son plus fidèle compagnon de jeu. Cinq ans après, ce fut au tour de Fleur-de-Lys de trépasser. Âgée de quatre-vingt ans, celle qui fut autrefois adulée pour sa beauté et son esprit par tout Paris contracta un mauvais rhume. Pendant douze jours, la quadragénaire se battit avec courage contre la mort. Ces douze jours de souffrance furent l'occasion pour elle de demander pardon à son mari pour la vie d'enfer qu'elle lui avait mené. Elle regrettait le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle regrettait d'avoir tué Esmeralda. Ces jours de souffrance lui permirent aussi de se rendre compte à quel point elle fut égoïste : elle avait fait passé son propre bonheur avant tout, sacrifiant celui de Phoebus. Elle finit par s'éteindre paisiblement dans les bras de ce dernier après qu'il l'eut pardonné et embrassé une dernière fois. Phoebus rejoignit Esmeralda lors de sa quatre-vingt septième année. Il mourut d'une crise d'apoplexie alors qu'il se rendait au marché. Lorsqu'il tomba raide mort au sol, il vit le visage de sa bohémienne apparaître avant qu'elle ne l'entraîne dans un monde onirique. Il semblait rêver. Prenant les mains du vieux Capitaine, la bohémienne lui sourit avant de lui murmurer :

\- Viens mon amour, le bonheur à présent.


End file.
